


Til' I Hear You Sing

by ToriaOtaku1993



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriaOtaku1993/pseuds/ToriaOtaku1993
Summary: A companion piece to my twitter fic'Til I Hear You Sing // 𝓐 𝓡𝓮𝔂𝓵𝓸 𝓣𝓮𝔁𝓽 𝓕𝓲𝓬 𝓐𝓤A modern AU with a bit of a magical realism aspect to it. Ben doesn’t really think love at first sight exists. But when he goes to a Broadway premiere and sees Rey for the first time...well things changepic.twitter.com/z9ea0SVBsq— Victoria (@iIzAMusicalGeek)February 12, 2020which should probably be read before this, but I guess this could be treated as a one shot.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Armitage Hux, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Ben spotted her the minute stepped out of the elevator and walked into the main area of Zorii’s home. He was on stage setting up with the guys, when he saw her, he froze.

“Ah, so that’s her.” Hux walked up beside him and observed the small group of girls. “Maybe Zorri could introduce me to the blonde that came in with her.”

“Will you two focus, we literally have to start playing in a minute.” Finn grabbed them by their shirts and pulled them back.

“Easy mate.” Hux shrugged him off and took a seat at his drums.

“Your little plan will work don’t fret young Solo.” Poe smirked.

Ben just nodded wordlessly and adjusted his mic getting ready to start the show.

“If you boys play anything other than the list, I provided I’m cutting the power.” Zorii called out as she walked past.

* * *

When you meet the love of your life, time stops. Ben thought that whole concept was stupid until he saw her for the first time on that Broadway stage. He felt like Edward Bloom seeing Sandra Templeton for the first time. And again, just now when he sang to her, it was like there was nobody else in the room.  
  
He hoped he didn’t scare her off, after all she didn’t know him. But he put his guitar down and proceeded to make his way towards her through the crowd of people that were no longer paying him any attention.   
  
He kept his eyes on her, she looked absolutely incredible in her green dress and leather jacket. Her wavy brown hair going a bit past her shoulders, and oh man those eyes of hers. Once he got closer, he could see just how beautiful they were, a lovely green with flecks of brown. And those freckles dotting the bridge of her nose, he was speechless.  
  
“Um...hi?” She said, a bit confused, while looking him over. He was a handsome man; she couldn’t deny that. She couldn’t tell if his hair was black or dark brown in the dim light, but for some reason she wanted to run her fingers through the thick locks while doing something…admittedly vulgar. The thought brought a fire to her cheeks and she ducked her head.  
  
Ben reached out, lifting her chin and they just stared at each other for a moment. “Upstairs?” She suggested and he nodded letting her take his hand and lead the way. “I’m Rey by the way.”

“Ben.” He smiled following her to one of the guest rooms.

They talked for hours about anything and nothing, just enjoying each other’s company. Then Rey stood up and took off her jacket tossing it on the chair in the corner of the room. “So…” She turned to him, placing her hands on his broad shoulders. “Are we doing this or not?”

“Um…hell yeah!” He chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist. She gasped in his ear and then let out the most beautiful laugh he’d ever heard. “Can I kiss you?” He asked almost breathlessly.  
  
She gently ran her fingers through his hair down to the nape of his neck and smiled. “Why do I find it so cute that you’re asking?” She closed her eyes and brushed her lips against his giving him the incentive to continue. He placed his hand behind her head bringing her closer.  
  
She waited in anticipation and when his lips finally touched hers the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. His hand rested beneath her ear, his thumb stroking her cheek as their breaths blended. She ran her fingers down his back, pulling him closer until there was no space left among them and she could feel the beating of his heart against hers.  
  
This was crazy and yet it felt completely right, like they had been waiting to meet each other their entire lives. His hands drifted down to her waist and she moved against him, inhaling sharply when she felt him through his jeans.  
  
“Oh um...” Her cheeks burned and she shut her eyes for a moment. “Wow.” She slowly slid her hands under his shirt and lifted it above his head placing a gentle kiss to his neck before standing up. “Get me out of this?” She turned around motioning to the back of her dress.  
  
He stood immediately, walking up behind her as she held her hair out of the way. He brushed his fingers against her back as he glided the zipper down. Her dress pooled at her feet and then she turned to him. He looked her over, moving his hands along her body and taking her in. “You’re so beautiful...”  
  
She smiled and kissed him again while slipping a hand into his jeans, sliding them down.

* * *

“What do you guys think they’re doing up there?” Finn asked looking over at Poe who just got back with their beers.  
  
“They’re clearly having sex.” Poe smirked and Hux snorted.   
  
“Lucky bastard.” Hux smirked in Kaydel’s direction. “I’ll bring her friends over here, see you in a bit lads.” 

* * *

Ben grunted as he rocked his hips against hers, they could hear the music coming from downstairs but she still tried to stifle her moans. “Are you sure this is alright...?” He panted pressing himself closer.  
  
“Y-Yeah...I’m...oh god.” She clawed at his back a bit. “I’m on...the pill...” She kissed him softly moaning into his mouth.   
  
“You are absolutely incredible...” He placed a hand on her hip gripping it a little.

* * *

“Considering our friends are no doubt hooking up at this very moment, what do you ladies say to a group date?” Poe suggested a little while after Hux came back with Rose and Kaydel.  
  
“And who exactly would you be taking on this group date?” Finn asked. “I’m currently hitting it off with this beauty.” He motioned to Rose. “Hux and Kaydel are currently making out, I doubt they’re even listening to you.”  
  
Rose laughed. “And Jannah just got out of a long relationship so I doubt she’d be interested.”  
  
“So who exactly are you attempting to take on this date?” Finn concluded.  
  
“Zorii.” He said as if it were obvious causing Hux and Kaydel to stop making out. They all  
stared at him.  
  
“That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day.” Hux said before he and Kaydel started laughing hysterically.  
  
“I’ve never even met you before today and even I know she can’t stand you.” Kaydel managed through her giggles.   
  
“Ladies ladies, just watch the master work. By this time tomorrow we’ll all be out on a group date before we leave for our next tour location. Mark my words.” Poe took a swig of his beer and shrugged, not even perturbed by the upcoming challenge.

* * *

Rey panted softly, her back pressed against Ben’s chest as he lazily moved against her. He held her close, nuzzling his head into her neck and she smiled. “Four times in one night...you really are something Ben Solo...”   
  
“You’re just so intoxicating...” He moved his hand between her legs, helping her along.  
  
“Mmm....You’re so good at that.” She moaned, moving faster against him. He buried his face in her neck and moved his hand to meet her pace.   
  
She stopped him and he looked up confused. “Something wrong?”  
  
“No, just wanted to do this.” She pushed him onto his back and positioned herself above him.   
  
“Damn....” He inhaled sharply and brought one of his hands up to her breasts while the other gripped her waist.  
  
He could feel her clenching around him. “You’re close I can tell.”  
  
“God yes!!” She pulled him up holding his head against her chest. “Ben!!”  
  
His groans were muffled by her breasts as he filled her for the fourth time that night. They fell back panting and he couldn’t help but laugh.   
  
“What?” She grinned looking up at him and her heart fluttered.  
  
“I’m just really happy.”

“Me too.”


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot companion for my twitter which really should be read before reading this. You can find it here https://twitter.com/iIzAMusicalGeek/status/1227436662722105350?s=20

Rose knew she had to be careful when making this particular purchase. Broadway actresses weren’t usually the talk of twitter, but when their boyfriends are in a famous band people take notice of who they’re dating. The last thing anyone needed was speculative headlines, especially when it was probably just a false alarm.  
She was basically the only person in the store and the cashier was an elderly woman who probably had no idea who she was. Once everything was payed for, she quickly slipped the paper bag under her arm and walked the remaining blocks to their building.  
===  
Rey sat against her headboard hugging a pillow to her chest. She stared mindlessly at the tv, anything to distract her from the possibility that she might be pregnant. She heard the elevator open as Rose entered their home. Rey cursed under her breath and rolled onto her side. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep, she could avoid it a little while longer.

Rose climbed the stairs that led up to where Rey’s room was and knocked on the door. “Rey?”

When there was no answer she knocked again. “Come on Rey, sweetie I know you’re in there.”

“Oh go away Rose! I can’t deal with this right now! I change my mind…” She called back.

“Oh hey Finn, what are you doing here? Nah just trying to talk to Rey. She just thinks she might be-” Rey swung her door open and pulled Rose inside before she could finish.

“Knew that would work.” Rose held up the paper bag and shook it a bit.

“That was a dirty trick.” She tried to feign annoyance but she couldn’t help the bit of laughter in her voice.

“You aren’t acting like someone who’s just had a false alarm you know?” Rose tried to hand the bag to Rey, but she huffed and sat down on the bed instead. 

“So what if I’m still late, that doesn’t prove anything.” 

“That’s why you need to take these tests.”

“No!”

“Oh come on Rey you’re acting like a kid right now. I mean what are you gonna do? Wait nine months and see if a baby falls out?”

Rey looked at her and then looked down at the floor pouting a bit. Rose would say it was cute but she didn’t want to trivialize the moment.

“I can’t do it...”

“Why not?”

“If I’m pregnant, there’s a lot of factors at play here. I’ve only been in my dream role for five months! What am I going to say to Ben?? We didn’t plan for this Rose.”

“Yeah well, you’re just going to have to face it.”

“I don’t have to face anything!”

“Reeyyy.” Rose sighed exasperated.

“Just drop it Rose.”

“Nope,” She reached into the bag and pulled out one of the tests placing it in Rey’s hand. “Come on hon you got this. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  
===  
Rose walked downstairs and found Rey in the kitchen making herself a snack. “So, did you take it then?”  
“Did I take what?”

“The pregnancy test.”

“Oh, I’m supposed to do it now? I thought that was a ‘take it at your own leisure’ type of situation.”

Rose folded her arms and stared Rey down. “Rey come on.”

Rey started pacing a bit. “I need a drink…”

“Are you sure you should?”

“What? In my condition you mean?”

“Oh, so you’re aware that you’re in a condition then?”

“Yeah. I’m in a completely and utterly terrified condition.” She sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. Rose sat beside her and placed a hand on her back. “What if it’s positive?”

“What if it’s not? You’re torturing yourself over something you don’t even know yet.”

“I’m never late! What more proof do you need??”

“Well, it could be a number of reasons. Like…stress? I mean look at you now.”

Rey sighed, “Yeah. That must be it.”

Rose stood Rey up and pulled her towards the stairs. “Come on, stop stalling.”

Rey hung her head and slinked up the stairs behind Rose, entering her room she paused for a moment before entering the bathroom. Rose waited outside the door to give Rey a bit of privacy but she still listened to make sure she was actually doing it.  
===  
Rey sat on the edge of the tub watching the tests on the sink. She felt like it was taking forever and she didn’t know what she was going to do if it was positive. As if reading her mind, Rose sat next to her and gently placed a hand on her back.  
“What am I going to do about the show? Oh god what am I going to tell Ben??” 

“Rey, sweetie you need to calm down. Come on take a deep breath. Good.” Rose coached her. “Now, ignore the show and I know it’s hard, but don’t think about Ben for a minute,” She teased. “If you happen to be pregnant, how would you feel?”

Rey turned to look at her and sighed sniffling a bit. “I’d love it, I’d really love it Rose. I mean could you imagine?” She smiled fondly. “Just the fact that Ben and I would be two loving parents to it, that’s something I never had myself. I know I was being a brat about the whole thing earlier, but I’m just scared.”

“Honey there’s no need to be scared, you have a whole team of people behind you. This is a good thing Rey, and I’m sure you could stay with the show until the last possible minute. You’re so good nobody in the audience would mind.”

They both laughed and Rey stood up. “It’s time to check them…” Rose stood beside her and held her hand. 

“You wanna do it together?”

Rey nodded and held onto Rose tightly as they approached the sink. “Oh my god…”

“You’re gonna be a mom.”

“I’m gonna be a mom…”

“You’re gonna be a mom!”

“I’m gonna be a mom!” 

They squealed and hugged each other jumping up and down. Rey froze suddenly when she remembered her boyfriend. “Oh my gosh, what am I going to tell Ben? How am I going to tell him?”

“I have no idea but I bet he cries when you do.”

“Rose, don’t put that image in my head, it’s too adorable.” She sniffled.

“Hormoneeeees” Rose sing-songed before Rey chased her out of the bathroom laughing.  
===  
Rey had a plan and she was going to execute that plan as soon as Ben turned up to see her that evening. She was nervous, very nervous, but she also knew Ben would take the news well. Rose was right, he probably would cry. Ben entered her room about an hour later and Rey immediately tackled him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her up with one arm while placing his bag and guitar down.

“Hey sweetheart, how was your day?” He kissed her forehead and grinned when she nuzzled his nose before kissing him.

“It was a little stressful to be honest, but that led to an amazing resolution.” 

“Oh? You want to tell me about it?” 

She climbed off of him and took his hand leading him over to the bed. “I do, but there’s a special way I want to do it.”

“Okay?” He ran a hand through his hair and watched her curiously as she went into the bathroom. A few moments she came back out with something in her hands. He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath before she started to sing.

“He'll maybe have my smile and your hair who can tell 'till the baby comes? He'll maybe have my style  
And your flair and play fabulous drums.” She laughed at the look on his face before handing him the positive pregnancy test.   
“Just think: Inside me our genes have found their niche, they link, and out will come one tap dancing kid with perfect pitch. What could be better than your own little clone who'll reproduce all your talents plus a hint of my own. Consider: This kid could be a one-man band if we let her.” She sat beside him on the bed while he stared at the test with tears in his eyes.

“Your sense of key and my great vibrato. Your melody and my obbligato, that’s what we've got, oh,  
What could be better than that? Right, Ben? Ben? Ben!”

“I'm thinking...” He laughed and rubbed at his eyes before joining in on the song. “I'm picturing my lips and your eyes…”

“For a boy that's a perfect pair,” she smiled.

“I'm picturing my hips and your thighs,” he reached out and pulled her against his chest.

“That is very unfair!” She giggled and smacked his chest.

“No, no, I know no one can predict what bird we'll hatch, but we're such genetic gems  
That God can mix and match. What could be better than if our little spawn got all his brains from his dad  
and from his mom got his brawn?”

“Oh funny,” she playfully rolled her eyes.

“Imagine what one tiny mix-up could get her.”

“Get him.”

“Your button nose and my bushy eye-brow,” He grinned.

“You for the low brow, me for the highbrow. Your brow and my brow, what could be better than that?” They sang together.

“But uh, Rey... How come…?”

“I was careful, I swear it! I never forgot it! I don't know how it happened!” 

He laughed before standing up on her bed and striking a superhero pose. “Maybe it's just that no barrier on earth can stand up against the vigorous, lashing army of my sperm!"

She snorted, “That must be it...” She pulled him down and he laughed flopping down beside her.

“Picture a flailing spermatozoan not even knowing where he is going. What's that ahead? A diaphragm! Screw it! He knows he's dead. My god, he slips through it!” Rey sat upon her knees trying not to giggle at this part of the song but she couldn’t help it. “Suddenly he's alone in the river now he must seize the chance to deliver. Rounding the bend, the egg starts to glimmer. Is this the end for our little swimmer? Catching the tide, he sails towards the mystery. Set to collide and change all of history!”

He lifted her off the bed and danced her around the room as they both sang. “What could be better than a family extension? A genetic duet, A little two-part invention.”

She nuzzled his nose again and held his face in her hands. “I say: Consider what we'll have in hand when we get her.”

“Get him,” he sang.

“Your sense of mission, my sense of duty. Your disposition my inner beauty.”

“And outer,” He smiled when she blushed and ducked her head a bit. “Your intuition, my sense of timing,” he continued.

“Your composition, my crazy rhyming.” She could feel herself starting to tear up again.

“Matching of taste that's really uncanny,” they sang together.

“My little waist.”

“My little fanny,” He wiggled his eyebrows and she started laughing and crying at the same time.

“Rey and Ben, what could be better than that?” They finished the song and his lips were on hers immediately. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and she just held her for what seemed like hours.

“Marry me…” he mumbled into her hair.

“Don’t propose to me just because I’m carrying your child Ben…”

“I was going to ask anyway, got the ring and everything…”

She pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

He set her back down and went over to his bag pulling out the ring box that his grandmother had given him a few months prior. Walking back over to her, he opened the box and smiled. “It was my grandmother's. Look Rey, sweetheart, I know we’ve only known each other for a short while, but I feel like I’ve known you for a thousand lifetimes. I love being around you every day, sleeping next to you every night, and waking up to you every morning. You’re everything to me, your smile, your laugh. It’s all just so intoxicating.”  
Rey was a sobbing, laughing, mess by this point and the tears just came faster as he dropped to one knee and held her hand.

“Rey you are my soulmate, the love of my entire existence.” He grinned. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and then every lifetime after that. Would you grant me the honor of being your husband forever?”

“Yes!” She cried as he slid the ring onto her finger and then hugged her tightly. “I love you so much Ben.”

“I love you too.” He pressed his forehead against hers and sniffled. “This evening was amazing; I’m going to be a dad! And a husband!” 

He spun her around and they both laughed as she held onto him tightly. “I’m so glad I met you Ben Solo.”


End file.
